


Incoming Classes

by Merfilly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Beast found and raised Vincent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Classes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



"Vincent," Doctor McCoy called quietly, drawing his young student away from the window. 

"I am sorry, Father," the gentle man with the face of a lion said softly.

"You will join them at class tomorrow. They are your new classmates," Hank told the young man, wishing yet again that he had learned more of his foundling's history.

"What if they fear me?" Vincent asked, before he looked back out of the window, in time to see the two boys playing with fire and ice.

"Dear boy, I think any fear they could have belongs with humans now," Hank answered that.


End file.
